bloons_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Druid
Druids throw five thorns in one throw. They move fast but they are not very accurate. They can use the power of storm, forest or wrath. Base Value: $500 Upgrades Path 1 1-0-0 Hard Thorns ($300) Thorns have more pierce and can pop frozen and ice bloons. 2-0-0 Harder Thorns ($500) Thorns have more pierce and damage. 3-0-0 Heart of Thunder ($1200) Druid shoots bolts of lightning at bloons. 4-0-0 Druid of the Storm ($2000) Gusts of wind blows away bloons away from you. 5-0-0 Ball Lightning ($6000) Druid creates balls of lightning which pops bloons which get too close to it and it zaps bloons as it travels for 10 seconds before releasing all of its energy and zaps all bloons in certain range. 6-0-0 Superstorm ($80000) Druid makes powerful lightning super-tornadoes which zaps bloons and catches bloons in the tornado, blowing them away from the druid. Hypercane: Druid makes a hypercane, which all bloons get blown away and get mauled from the hyprcane's force and lightning for 20 seconds. Path 2 0-1-0 Thorn Swarm ($255) Throws eight thorns instead of five. 0-2-0 Druidic Training ($450) Druid has increased accuracy, range and firing rate. 0-3-0 Heart of Oak ($500) Druid's thorns strip all regrow properties. 0-4-0 Druid of the Jungle ($1100) Druid calls a vine which crushes bloons to death one at a time, children and all. The vine is still susceptible to bloon attacks however. 0-5-0 Healer Druid ($7000) The druid heals any injured monkeys in its range. 0-6-0 Spirit of the Forest ($50000) Druid makes thorns on the ground, popping bloons if they get too close and can make a forest cover covered with thorns, popping bloons if they touch it. Nature's Wrath: Druid entangles all bloons, crushing them to death instantly. All MOAB-class bloons take 500 damage. Path 3 0-0-1 Druidic Reach ($120) Increased Range. 0-0-2 Faster throwing ($150) Druid throws thorns faster. 0-0-3 Heart of Vengeance ($300) Druid attacks faster when it has only fifty health left or less. 0-0-4 Druid of Wrath ($650) The druid attacks faster and moves faster as it pops more bloons. 0-0-5 Poplust ($3000) Druid increases damage and pierce. Counts if other five druids pop the bloons and it gets five other druids the same effect which can stack up to five poplusts. 0-0-6 Avatar of Wrath ($45000) The more bloons there are, the more power it gains! Wrath Channel: Druid makes all druids in area attack faster and have more damage and pierce, including itself. Price Tier 1: $300 Tier 2: $500 Tier 3: $800 Tier 4: $1500 Tier 5: $6000 Tier 6: Pass the corresponding trials. More Information * The gusts of wind from the druid are tornadoes, not gusts of wind. * The ball lightning has a chance of freezing bloons when it touches above the bloon. * When you get the Idol of the Skies, your tornadoes look different and it is stronger. The Idol of the Skies blows the super-tornadoes as well as the regular tornadoes like in BTD6. * The super-tornadoes can blow away MOAB-class bloons, but not the BAD. * It is best to treat a druid like a shotgunner because they have short range and throw more than one thorn at a time. * The tornadoes can blow away thirty bloons and cannot blow away the MOAB-class bloons. * The super-tornadoes can push back sixteen MOABs, six BFBs and six DDTs but only one ZOMG. Also, The super-tornado can blow away a massive two hundred non-MOAB-class bloons. * The Idol of the Skies, Spirit of the Forest and the Avatar of Wrath being able to see and hit camo bloons is intentional. * If you are confronted by metallic bloons or any bloon immune to sharps as an Avatar of Wrath, attack them ceaselessly. Eventually, the 'thorns' will go red and you will have red aura so you will be able to pop bloons immune to sharps.